


Forbidden Fruit pt 1

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-23
Updated: 2001-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's wrong for you is always more enticing as Clark finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit pt 1

## Forbidden Fruit pt 1

by Xantha

* * *

Summary: What's wrong for you is always more enticing as Clark finds out. 

Author: Xantha 

Archive: Yes you may 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, a whole bunch of other people do. I'll put them back after I'm done I promise. This story takes place in a slightly different universe than that of the show. Told from Clark's POV. 

* * *

It's funny what you can remember and what you can't. I barely remember being born on whatever planet I'm from. I hardly remember the meteor shower of 89. And last week I barely remember getting hit by Lex Luthor's car. 

I can however remember how he looked when I was trying to revive him. His face was glistening of water, his mouth slightly open with no breath coming out of them. His lips were not quite full but they were enticing just the same. Of course I wasn't thinking about all of this at the time. I was doing my best to save the man's life. 

After pumping his chest and breathing air into him a few times he finally came around. His eyes open and I felt myself drowning into them. I could look at them forever and probably would have if it weren't for what he had said next. 

"I hit you." 

I glanced up at the bridge that now has a big gap in the side and realized that he was right. He did hit me and not just literally. 

A day or so later, I really can't remember how long I was coming back home from school when I saw a truck sitting in the driveway. It was brand new, red with stripes and a big bow on top. Mom was there. 

"Where did this come from?" I asked. 

"It's a gift from Lex," she replied. I scanned the truck all over admiring it. I should save people's lives more often if this was the result. 

"Where are the keys?" 

"Your father has them." 

Oh no. That's usually not good. I went out to the back of the house and saw him pitching some hay. He stopped and wiped his brow and finally saw me. 

"I take it you saw the truck." 

"Yeah mom says you have the keys." 

"Yes I do, and as soon as possible you're gonna return the truck to Lex." 

Just as I expected. 

"Why? It's a gift." 

Dad sighed and threw his fork down. He walked towards me and put his hands on my shoulders. 

"I don't want you to associate yourself around that boy. The Luthors are a family that can't be trusted." 

"But he's just being nice. What's so wrong with accepting it?" 

"Let me tell you something. His father did something similar to some friends of mine a few years ago. He bought presents and paid special attention to them if they would sell thier farms to them. He promised that they'll be able to stay on the farm if they did. When they did however he evicted them and turn their farm into a power plant." 

"But what has that got to do with Lex? His father did that not him." 

"I just want you to know where the money for that truck came from. Now you're returning that truck." He picked up the fork and went back to work. 

The truth was I wasn't that upset over the truck. I was more upset over what dad said about Lex's dad. If he's right about the Luthors, about not trusting them does that mean Lex couldn't be trusted too? The thought of this was too much to bear so I put it out of my mind as I approached the biggest house I've ever seen. When no one answered the buzzer, I used my strength to move the gates and went inside. 

The house was just as breathtaking inside but there was an empty, lonely feeling to it. It wasn't because there wasn't any furniture that I can see, but more of a feeling. There was no soul, no warmth just emptiness. I took the stairs to another hall where I heard some movement. As I got closer I could hear what sounds like fencing. I peered inside the room and sure enough it was. Two people, both who were obviously skilled were going at it in a dance. Eventually they stopped. One of the fencers threw his sword close to my face. He removed his mask and I saw it was Lex. 

I realize he's much better looking when he's not unconscious. 

"Clark?" he said. He looked happy to see me which made me smile. I see the other fencer is a woman whom I don't recognize. 

"If you're busy I can come back..." I started to say but he interupted. 

"Oh no stay. I think Loraine has officially kicked my ass for the day. He wiped his head and headed towards my direction. 

"Do you like the truck?" 

"Oh that's why I'm here, my dad won't let me keep it?" 

"Really? How come?" He started up some stairs and I follow him, trying hard not to look at his ass. We end up in some kind of lounge area. He opened a bottle of water and sipped it. 

"Well it's nothing against you really. It's just that he doesn't like your dad and..." 

"He thinks the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" 

"Yeah." 

"That's okay," he said looking at himself in the mirror. "I've been bald since I was nine. I'm used to people judging me before they got to know me." He turned sideways to look at me and gave me a grin that makes me almost melt. It was sly, but somehow geniune. 

"It doesn't really bother me anymore. As far as I'm concerned we're now friends." He moved closer to me until I felt his breath on me. He smelled like sweat and red wine. 

"We have a future together," he whispered in my ear. "You know that right?" 

I nodded completely frozen on the ground I stand. He ran a finger across my lips and against my better judgement I suck on it a little. He smiled. 

"Am I getting to you?" he asked. He took his finger off his mouth and made circles on my adam's apple. "Does this turn you on?" 

Hell yeah! I wanted to scream as he ran his hand undermeath my shirt and up to my chest. I held back a moan when he played with one of my nipples. 

"Do you want to come to my room?" he asked. After saying that he blew into my ear. 

My body at that point was screaming "Yes! Take me do whatever the fuck you want to do to me!" But my mind said otherwise. And I listen to it. 

"I really should get going," I said in a firm tone that made Lex take his hand out of my shirt and I sighed, mostly from disappointment. I was about to leave when he said "You know you shouldn't believe everything your parents tell you. There are many things that they don't know." 

"Yeah," was my reply and I was gone. Gone from the Luthor mansion, but not gone from the feelings I felt when Lex touched me. 

That night I laid in bed thinking about that incident. What Lex said did have some truth to it. Sure dad knows a lot more about the world than I do, but he doesn't know everything. And he doesn't need to know everything about what I do either. But I don't know. What if dad was right? Should I really give myself to this man? What about the reprecussions? These thoughts weigh my mind as I drift into sleep. 

To be continued...  
Xantha 

* * *

Return to Archive:  
<http://smallville.slashdom.com>


End file.
